Fukatani
by Cezar Jr
Summary: Mundo sombrio e cruel, assim como o real


Fukatani

Aos 12 anos me mudei, novamente, começar do zero, deixar para trás amizades e sonhos, quem sou eu para sonhar?

Meu pai, não "O" grande alguma coisa, mas um simples motorista de ônibus recebeu uma ajuda vinda dos céus, assim todos dizem. Mas não pra mim, o que todos conseguem ver como algo lindo, minha irmã e eu odiamos.

Moro em uma cidade com nome estranho, uma cidade que nem ao menos é capital, Bijin Oka, uma pequena cidade que fica depois de lugar não existente no mapa.

Akatsuka Daisuke, eu prometo voltar, meu melhor amigo eu nunca vou te esquecer, mas eu não preciso te esquecer meu amigo, eu voltarei em breve.

- Capítulo 1 – O simples retorno

Rodoviária de Bijin Oka, chovendo como sempre, aquele vento frio cortante, acertando meu nariz, raiva e ódio, tudo o que eu sinto está presente nessa noite.

- Boa noite senhor, como foi de viagem? – perguntava um moribundo carregador de malas, que estava puxando assunto para ver se conseguia alguma grana.

Sayaka Yuki continuou imóvel, olhando para a chuva com um olhar de ódio, mais ainda pela insistência do moribundo senhor carregador de malas.

- Senhor? Eu falei com você... – o velho se aproximou e encostou no ombro de Yuki.

- Hottoite-kure-yo... – ainda olhando para a chuva, Sayaka Yuki disse apenas isso.

Sem entender nada, o carregador de malas da rodoviária se afastou, porém rapidamente achou uma outra vitima, alguém que pudesse lhe pagar uma bebida.

- Olá jovem senhora, gostaria que eu carregasse sua mala? – falou ao ver uma garota com uma aparência muito jovem, cabelos lisos e negros, que voavam ao vento gelado e cruel.

- Jama shinai-deyo... – a garota nem ao menos olhou para o velho e foi andando em direção a Sayaka Yuki.

- MAS QUE DIABOS? – gritou o velho, a ponto de pegar uma garrafa e quebrar na cabeça daqueles dois insolentes.

- Damatte-yo... – ainda sem ao menos ligar para o escândalo do carregador estressado, a garota andava calmamente até Sayaka Yuki, para também olhar para a chuva fina e cortante que estava caindo sobre a cidade.

- ESSES JAPAS FOLGADOS QUE CHEGAM AQUI PENSAM QUE MANDAM EM TUDO... – gritava e pulava o carregador de malas, porém falando com o vendedor de bebidas daquela rodoviária, como se fosse uma indireta.

Finalmente Sayaka Yuki parou de olhar a chuva, e voltou a sua atenção ao bêbado, assim como a garota ao seu lado, no mesmo instante.

Sayaka Yuki era um rapaz de 21 anos, não muito alto, considerado até mesmo baixo comparado aos rapazes de sua idade, possuía cabelos negros e lisos que não passavam da altura do ombro, e para o azar daquele infeliz carregador, ele era japonês.

- Ora...você conseguiu minha atenção, e pelo jeito a sua também não é mesmo Miyuki?

Sayaka Miyuki, uma garota de 19 anos, longos cabelos negros e lisos, muito linda, baixinha e para o azar ainda maior do carregador infeliz, também era japonesa.

- Hai, mas a pergunta ainda é, o que faremos? – Sayaka Miyuki olhava com um ódio tremendo para aquele ser de um azar monstruoso que ali estava.

- ESCUTEM AQUI! VOCÊS SAIAM DAQUI AGORA, OU EU ARREBENTO VOCÊS AQUI! – o velho carregador, agora visivelmente sem dentes, começou a andar na direção dos dois irmãos.

- Gekkou...YUME! – o velho parou no ato, as palavras calmas, porém frias de Yuki entraram no cérebro do velho, em sua alma ele pode sentir isso, com isso ele não agüentando a tremenda ilusão a qual o garoto tinha aplicado em sua mente, se atirou pelas escadas da rodoviária, caindo de cabeça, morrendo.

- Yuki seu cretino, nem ao menos deixou que eu brincasse também. – falou Miyuki, dando uma risada completamente recheada de crueldade.

- A cidade está cheia, amanhã será um grande dia para a nossa causa, vamos conhecer a nossa nova aliada, vamos sair daqui.

- Esperem! – gritou uma mulher e um homem cheio de malas correndo em direção aos dois irmãos, com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- Estamos indo embora, quanto a vocês dois, por que vocês não aproveitam e vão se foder? – Sayaka Yuki entrou um táxi, juntamente com sua irmã e saíram sem ao menos olhar para trás, deixando o casal sorridente para trás.

O caminho todo foi silencioso, eu conseguia ouvir o mar, mesmo sendo uma cidade do interior, o mar estava ali perto, poucos minutos da cidade, aquele cheiro, era muito bom.

- Muito bem, chegamos. – o taxista se voltou para o banco de trás, esperando receber o dinheiro.

- Aqui está... – Yuki pegou sua carteira, tirou o dinheiro e entregou ao taxista.

- Espero que tenham gostado da minha corrida, se quiserem de novo...- rapidamente foi interrompido pelos dois irmãos que saiam do carro.

- Baka-mitai...

O motorista, com olheiras e muito sono, ficou sem entender nada, mas ainda sim abriu um sorriso falso.

- Vou entender isso como um sim crianças, me chamem de novo quando precisar. – saiu a toda velocidade, pelo jeito querendo pegar mais passageiros, como de costume.

- Finalmente em casa não é mesmo meu querido irmão? – Sayaka Miyuki mesmo sempre sendo uma garota com a cara séria, não conseguia esconder a alegria de voltar para sua antiga casa, uma sorte rara entre aqueles que se mudam.

- Essa não é mais nossa casa, nunca vai ser... – Yuki apenas abriu o portão de sua casa, deixando sua irmã entrar e em seguida entrando, mas não resistiu e olhou para a rua, aquela rua que ele brincava, aquela rua em que as noites eram diversão e alegria completa, mas que foi tirado dele, nunca mais ele teria de volta aqueles dias.

Voltando o olhar para sua irmã, andou calmamente até a porta da casa e abriu, mais uma vez aquela cena, de como sua casa era antes, mais uma vez aquela dor, o ódio voltou e completou Yuki.

- Eu odeio essa casa filha da puta! – gritou tão alto que até mesmo os vizinhos conseguiram ouvir – CASA FILHA DE UMA PUTA!

- Sim eu concordo com você meu querido irmão – Sayaka Miyuki se aproximou de Yuki e encostou a boca na boca de seu irmão.

- Nós vamos acabar com todos minha querida, nós vamos destruir o passado, ele não machucará mais a gente – Yuki agora dando leves beijos na boca de Miyuki.

- Nunca mais meu querido irmão, apenas nós dois iremos caminhar pelo mundo, uma nova ordem somente nossa – agora os dois irmãos se beijando de língua, porém interrompidos pelo barulho do portão.

- YUKI! MIYUKI! VOCÊS JÁ CHEGARAM? – duas vozes, duas pessoas faziam as mesas perguntas e davam risada, de felicidade por estar de volta ao lar.

- Vamos deixar isso para depois Miyuki, aqueles dois cretinos chegaram. – Yuki subiu as escadas da casa.

Miyuki se deitou no sofá, ainda coberto com o plástico e fechou os olhos, afim de não ver aquelas duas pessoas que ela odiava mais que tudo.

- Venha querida, você está ensopada! – puxava para dentro sua mulher, mãe de Yuki e Miyuki.

- Obrigada querido, entre rápido você também, vai acabar pegando um resfriado – se preocupava a mãe dos irmãos.

Sayaka Suzune e Sayaka Katsuhiko, pais de Yuki e Miyuki, Suzune era uma mulher baixa, cabelos longos e negros, usava óculos e era sempre sorridente, Katsuhiko era um homem que estava sempre em paz, porém tinha seus dias de fúria extrema, uma família normal que brigava muito, nada fora do comum.

- Suzune, hoje eu faço o almoço, pode relaxar que eu também arrumo o andar de baixo, por favor arrume o andar de cima quando puder – Katsuhiko foi todo sorridente para a cozinha, ver o que poderia preparar com tão pouca comida.

Suzune ao ver Miyuki deitada no sofá, foi até ela, pegou um cobertor que estava em uma caixa ali perto, e cobriu sua filha.

- Não preciso de nada que venha de você, sua vadia! – gritou Miyuki, se levantando rapidamente, sem olhar para trás abriu a porta da casa e saiu, batendo também o portão.

- O que eu fiz? – Suzune não se conteve e começou a chorar, desesperadamente, com a cabeça apoiada no sofá, ainda não entendia porque seus filhos odiavam tanto eles.

Na mesma hora Yuki desceu as escadas e saiu da casa, o dia se passou e os irmãos não voltaram, somente tarde da noite, os dois juntos retornaram, foram para seus quartos já arrumados e dormiram.

Brasil, terra dos falidos, dos pobres, e do povo sedento em humilhar pessoas, Yuki já sabia como ia ser o retorno, encontrar seus amigos, ou talvez não fosse encontrar nenhum, pois agora estava em uma faculdade, porém ainda sim sabia que pessoas iriam provocar ele ao extremo, mas dessa vez ele gostou da idéia.

Faculdade Asa Bijin Oka, um prédio de 20 andares, coisa avançada para aquela cidade, cheia de alunos na porta, pessoas e mais pessoas andando de um lado para o outro e conversando.

- Vamos para nossa sala Miyuki antes que venha alguém e... – Miyuki estava sendo paquerada por um rapaz de jaqueta azul, cabelo loiro, olhos verdes e com um corpo levemente musculoso, o típico catador de qualquer lugar.

- Claro meu querido irmão, mas antes, eu fiz minhas escolha de hoje, eu quero aquele ali, podemos? – Miyuki olhava para o loiro, sorrindo e mandando beijos.

- Se você quer tanto, é só dizer as palavras.

- Claro, é agora mesmo – Sayaka Miyuki disse em voz muito baixa, em direção ao catador desejado por todas – Hora de morrer seu patético, venha para mim a sabedoria completa!

Miyuki foi em direção ao catador de mulheres, com um olhar sexy, passou por ele, de mãos dadas com seu irmão disse com uma voz suave e meiga ao ouvido do loiro lindo.

- Vamos meter?

A reação foi imediata, ele soltou uma gargalhada como se falasse que se deu bem, e deu a mão para Miyuki que acompanhou ele.

- Esse é meu irmão, ele pode ficar vendo você me comer não é mesmo? – Miyuki falou com uma voz mais suave ainda e um olhar doce, ao ver que aquele cafajeste levou eles para um lugar bem isolado da faculdade.

- Sem problema, agora vem cá gata e chupa meu pau – o garanhão loiro abaixou as calças e mostrou seu membro duro, o que não era grande coisa.

- Ai que lindo! – Miyuki piscou para Yuki, que estava sorrindo e olhando para o rosto daquele pobre ser, que pensava ali mesmo estar realizando a mais louca fantasia sexual.

- Agora eu vou colocar minha boquinha nele ta? – Miyuki se ajoelhou na frente do catador de mulheres, e ficou olhando para cima.

- Sim, vai logo, enfia a boca!

- KENMEI ENKO!

Fogo e água surgiram nas mãos de Miyuki, formando uma katana com a lâmina muito afiada, marcas roxas e negras na extensão da lâmina, a lendária Kenmei, espada que permite a Miyuki controlar o poder do fogo e água, assim realizando o devastador golpe Pura Luz, golpe tão poderoso que pode destruir uma montanha facilmente.

- Diga adeus garanhão – Miyuki sorrindo, cortou o pênis do patético catador de mulheres, e ainda conseguiu dar um sorriso olhando para cima, ao ver a cara de prazer do pobre infeliz mudando para dor.

- O QUE VC FEZ? AH! MEU DEUS! – se contorcia de dor ali mesmo o rapaz – Vadia!

Miyuki fincou a katana no chão, pegou o pênis cortado do rapaz e o enfiou com toda força na boca do agonizante castrado.

- E agora? Quem é que está com o caralho na boca? Isso lhe dá prazer? Pois eu estou adorando a cena! – Miyuki gargalhava, enquanto Yuki estava mais atrás observando, gargalhava muito alto também, ao ver aquele catador de um jeito tão bizarro.

- Bah, vamos passear Miyuki, chega de aula por hoje, mas que vai ser engraçado ver isso no noticiário vai.

- Vamos sim meu querido irmãozinho, agora estou completamente feliz! – os dois irmãos saíram de lugar em que estavam, depois saíram da faculdade, em direção ao parque próximo da cachoeira de Avestruz, porém, não estavam sozinhos, ainda faltava o terceiro membro do grupo que vai mudar o mundo, completamente.


End file.
